


Birthday Boy

by ZeusKiller13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, I haven't seen a liam birthday fanfic yet, M/M, Sad Liam, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusKiller13/pseuds/ZeusKiller13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all that's going on with the Dread Doctors, Scott forgets Liam's birthday. But Brett's there to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Ao3 fanfic! So I hope you like it!

Liam slowly awoke to the bright sun shining through his window. For a brief moment he was surprised he had slept through the night for once. Sitting up, Liam unconsciously rubbed the part of his forearm where the Doctors had put the weird tube with that weird liquid. With a groan he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he knew it was going to be a long day. Even though it was the weekend, and his birthday. The thought briefly passed through his head until it connected. He was sixteen now, Liam smiled.  
With all that had happened lately he was happy he had something to look forward to. Liam stood up and walked into the bathroom to shower. The warm water felt nice in the early morning, it made him want to stay in the stream all day. But he had a responsibility to his pack.  
With a loud screech the water shut off and Liam walked out of the bathroom in his boxers, no need to get dressed unless he had to. Liam grabbed his phone off the nightstand and had two texts. One from Mason, his best friend, and one from Brett, his whatever. Sure, he didn’t hate him anymore but it was still awkward between them.  
Mason: Happy, Happy, Happity Birthity to Youity!  
Brett: Hey, Happy Birthday <3  
Liam gave a brief smile, the first two of the day. He replied with a thank you and decided he should probably get ready for the day. Slipping on some shorts and a t-shirt, Liam walked out of his room. In the kitchen was a note from his mom, and a cookie from his step-dad. His mom was going to his aunt's for business, and his step-dad was performing a surgery at the hospital. So, he was home alone.  
There was a knock at the door and he smiled again, even with all that was happening there was no way he’d be sad on his birthday. When he opened the door Scott, Stiles, and Theo walked in.  
“Scott, you should calm down. We know where they keep people, we can get her back.” Stiles said.  
“You don’t understand, there’s no way they’d use the same place twice. Now that we know where it is. I wish Lydia could howl, that would make it easier.” Scott replied.  
“Uh, what’s going on?” Liam asked from his awkward stand in the corner.  
“Lydia’s missing. And with what happened a few days ago with you, it seems likely she’s been taken by the Dread Doctors.”  
“And you’re sure about that?” Liam asked.  
“No.” Stiles and Theo said at the same time.  
“Yes.” Scott countered.  
“Scott, she could just be out for a bit. You’re overreacting.” Theo calmly said.  
“She isn’t answering her phone and her mom said she’s not at home, where would she be?” Scott asked.  
“Maybe with Parrish, her boyfriend.” Liam said.  
“Isn’t it their six months?” Stiles stated.  
“Yeah, crap I completely forgot about that.”  
“Yeah, but at least you figured it out.” Liam said. He kept waiting for Scott to break into song, tell him something. But Scott just nodded and turned.  
“Sorry for bothering you Liam, I thought I’d need your help.” Scott said and the door opened, the group left, and then shut, leaving Liam alone.  
Disbelief spread throughout Liam, his alpha had forgotten his birthday. Liam was sure he had told him at least four times in the last few days about it. Water began to fill his eyes, but Liam quelled his sadness. Scott had a lot on his plate, who cares if he forgot his beta’s birthday.  
Liam looked at his phone as it vibrated.  
Banshee-Girl: Happy Birthday!! :D  
Lydia found her phone, or had stopped kissing Parrish. A new feeling of anger hit Liam, his pack knew it was Lydia’s anniversary with her stupid boyfriend, but not that it was his birthday?  
Liam needed air, he opened the door to go for a walk to find the group still standing on his porch.  
“Hey, Liam, forget something?” Scott asked.  
“No, I didn’t.” Liam said putting emphasis on the I. With a turn of anger, Liam began jogging toward the forest. He knew he should be more careful, with the Dread Doctors around; but if Lydia could kiss her boyfriend, he could go for jog.  
It was few minutes before the feelings hit Liam again. His alpha, his own alpha, had forgotten a day very important to him. Scott was supposed to make Liam feel better, and feel supported, but now he felt abandoned. If Liam wasn’t worth remembering, was he even worth being in the pack? A tear slowly fell down his cheek, before Liam destroyed it with the back of his hand.  
Footsteps joined his and Liam turned to see Brett catching up to him. Brett was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black shorts, his hair was still messy like he had just woken up.  
“Hey, Liam. What’s up?” Brett asked.  
“Nothing.” Liam mumbled. Brett noticed Liam’s distant response and sneakingly sniffed him. Liam was overflowing with sadness, anger, and loneliness. Definitely not something a birthday boy should be feeling. Brett put his hand on Liam’s shoulder and stopped both of them on the trail.  
“What’s wrong?” Brett asked leveling with Liam.  
“Nothing.” Liam answered again. Brett’s eyes flashed gold.  
“I have super hearing, I can tell you’re lying. What’s wrong?” Brett asked again starring Liam in the eyes. Liam averted his eyes from Brett’s strong gaze, and Brett put it together. “He forgot didn’t he?”  
“So what if he did?” Liam asked with a hint of anger.  
“Liam, Satomi never forgot my birthday. It’s something an alpha takes seriously. Not just birthdays, but any day important to their betas.”  
“I guess he doesn’t take me seriously. He shouldn’t I was kidnapped by the creepy doctors, and couldn’t even escape.”  
“He can’t actually blame you for that, we’ve all had things we can’t beat.”  
“It doesn’t matter, I’ll just celebrate it alone.” Liam said turning to start jogging again. Brett increased his grip on Liam’s shoulder making the boy yelp and turn back.  
“No, not alone. So, what do you want to do?” Brett asked. Liam remained silent. Brett listened to his heartbeat. “Wanna go get pizza?” No change. “Video games.” Slight change. “Pizza and video games, maybe a movie?” Liam’s heartbeat increased for a moment, Brett had his answer. Even if Liam didn’t actually reply. “Alright, I’ll drive.”  
Liam stayed quiet most the car ride to the nearest pizza place in town. It wasn’t until they were sitting at their table that Liam spoke up.  
“Thank you.” Liam mumbled with a smile.  
“It’s my pleasure, no one should be sad on their birthday.” Brett said looking at the menu.  
“He remembered Lydia and Parrish’s anniversary today.” Liam said.  
“That’s his fault. And besides, you got me. So, what do you wanna eat?”  
The pair decided on a pepperoni pizza with a large order of breadsticks, and they took it back to Liam’s house. In his room, Liam had a few video games, and the two decided on a racing game. Soon, the pizza was gone and Liam wanted to watch something on Netflix. After a brief argument, Kill Bill was selected.  
It was a long movie that had a sequel that Liam also requested they watch. Soon the sun had set and the movie ended, leaving Brett wanting to watch the sequel of the sequel that wasn’t even being written yet.  
“Gotta admit, that wasn’t that bad-” Brett was cut off as he looked to his left and saw Liam quietly snoozing on the floor. Brett chuckled and slowly stretched his back, sitting so long left his back and butt sore. He bent down and put an arm under Liam’s knees and back, and lifted him off the hard ground. Carefully he placed the younger boy on his bed and pulled the blanket over him.  
Brett pulled out his phone and opened his messages.  
To: Scott: You and Liam should probably talk...  
With that, he opened Liam’s window, and jumped out.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot my disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF!

While Liam slept soundly and Brett walked home, Scott's phone buzzed in his pocket. After the brief scare with the Dread Doctors and thinking Lydia had been taken by them, he and Theo were sitting in his living room.   
Brett: You and Liam should probably talk...  
What could that mean? Scott gave Theo a small glance before replying.  
To: Brett: What do you mean?  
Brett: It's better if he tells you.   
With a sigh Scott stood and walked to his bedroom. Theo followed close behind, Scott sat at the foot of his bed.   
"Everything okay?" Theo asked with what appeared to be genuine concern.  
"I hope so, I guess something's up with Liam. I'm gonna go see him." Scott said making a move toward the window.   
"Wait, it's getting late. Just wait till tomorrow." Theo suggested.   
"It might be important." Scott argued.   
"He's probably sleeping. Morning isn't that far anyway." Theo said with a sly grin.   
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks Theo. See you tomorrow."   
"Night, Scott." Theo said walking out of the house. Scott continued to look at the text on his phone. Many scenarios ran through his mind, what was wrong with Liam. Closing his texts he checked his social media, he had only a few notifications but one showed exactly what Brett was talking about. On his screen it read:  
Today is Liam’s 16th Birthday! Wish him Happy Birthday!  
Multiple curses ran through his head as guilt smashed into him like a train. That’s why Liam seemed angry this morning, Scott felt like a terrible alpha. Come morning, he was going to fix this.   
***********************************************************************************  
Liam awoke with the sun on his eyelids dragging him from his slumber, slowly he come to be actually coherent. A brief moment of confusion came to him, when did he get on his bed. He remembered Brett coming over but when did he fall asleep? Brett must’ve put him on his bed and left, easiest explanation. Liam’s phone vibrated on the floor where he had fallen into his slumber.   
Scott: Liam, I am so sorry, please get back to me.   
Scott: Please respond Liam, I’m sorry.  
Scott: Liam...please  
Rather than feel bad, Liam was angry. So Scott had actually managed to put two and two together and figure out it was his birthday. Liam didn’t even get to send a reply before a figure jumped into his window.   
“Liam! Please let me explain.” Scott started while Liam sat in his bed.   
“Explain what? You forgot my birthday when I told you literally everyday for the last two weeks? Or that you remembered Lydia and Parrish’s anniversary before my birthday? Please Scott explain.”   
“Well I-” Scott suddenly lost his words, Liam was right. Without any fraction of a doubt, he should’ve remembered his Liam’s birthday. He tried to at least get one sentence out, but if he could take it back he would’ve. “I just had more important things I guess.” Liam actually coughed at his response, Scott could feel the anger coming off in waves. In a flash Liam was ripping off the covers and diving out the window, phone in hand.   
Liam ignored Scott’s yelling as he sprinted from his house. Anger was usually replaced by sadness and Liam didn’t want Scott seeing that. He looked at his phone and typed a simple message.   
To: Brett: I need to talk to you.   
It took Brett seconds to reply.  
Brett: On my way  
Liam didn’t even have to ask how he knew to find him, he just let Brett track him by scent as he sat by a small river.   
“Hey.” Brett said sitting next to him on the shore.   
“Hi.” Liam muttered. A few moments of silence passed before Brett nudged Liam’s shoulder.   
“So I take it Scott figured it out?” Liam nodded. “And I take it you guys talked?” Liam nodded again. “Well that’s good right?” Liam chucked and shook his head.   
“Wanna know what he said?” Liam asked looking at Brett with a smile. “He said ‘he had more important things’. I guess being his Beta means nothing, he hasn’t even considered how I’ve been but that’s alright. ‘Liam doesn’t need anyone’ he’ll say ‘he’s a big boy now’.”   
“Liam.” Brett interrupted.   
“What?” Liam asked with a bitter tone behind it. Instead of a verbal response, Brett just opened his arms. Liam didn’t hesitate to lunge into the embrace. The dam of emotions broke open and Liam’s sobs were muffled by Brett’s chest. The older boy simply rubbed his arms up and down Liam’s back as he shook with emotions.   
“I’m here, Liam, you know that. If you need anyone you have me.” Brett said holding the younger beta tighter. It was evident that Liam just needed someone to lean on right now.   
After a few minutes Liam relaxed and pulled himself away from Brett. He rubbed his eyes and to some breaths.   
“Sorry.”   
“Don’t be. Never be sorry for being sad, okay?” Brett said grabbing Liam’s shoulders and looking him in the eyes. Liam nodded and Brett gave him a smile. “Alright, let’s go get some tacos.”   
Brett drove with Liam to the nearest taco restaurant. Every few seconds Brett would look at Liam to make sure he was doing alright, when they pulled up to the shop Brett locked the doors.   
“What’s going on?” Liam asked.   
“I wanna talk.” Brett said simply. Liam relaxed into the seat and looked at Brett expectantly.   
“Alright.”   
“I don’t want you bottling up your anger okay? We know what happens when you do that. If you can’t find someone or are mad at Scott, I’m a text away.”   
“I won’t Brett, thank you.” Liam said gave him a smile.   
“And when Scott makes it up to you, try not to scratch his eyes out.” Liam let out a laugh at that.   
Brett unlocked the doors and looked at Liam, “Let’s go get some tacos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that will actually complete this now. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Thank you or reading, I'm thinking about doing another chapter but it's up to you guys. Thanks again!


End file.
